fantasyxgroundsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wizard
Wizard è un membro della Gilda Rebirth. Inoltre è uno dei personaggi principali di Fantasy X Grounds. Aspetto Wizard indossa di solito un mantello, una maglia a maniche lunghe, pantaloni lunghi e stivali. Ha i capelli bruni e gli occhi verdi. Carattere Esternamente Wizard appare estremamente egocentrico: dà sempre ragione a sé stesso, anche quando ha torto. Tende facilmente all'ira ed è estremamente vendicativo, anche per piccole cose. Odia profondamente le persone stupide, e si infuria quando vede qualcuno cadere in tranelli palesi o sbagliare qualcosa. Sembra estremamente divertito dalla sofferenza altrui. Tuttavia, sotto tutto ciò si nasconde un carattere introverso, che fatica ad esprimere i propri sentimenti nel timore che questi non siano ricambiati come spera. Wizard non si sente adeguato alle aspettative degli altri, teme sempre di fare la scelta sbagliata e proprio per questo gli è facile capire quando altri si trovano davanti a un dilemma simile. Storia Prima di Rebirth Frequentò la Scuola di Magia di Esperia, dove conobbe Sorceress, Necromancer e Mage. L'incontro con Sorceress gli creò una forte sindrome di inferiorità, che si acquì sempre di più. Per cercare più potere dopo essere stato pestato da un altro mago, accettò l'offerta fattagli in passato da un demone volpe per ottenere più poteri in cambio del suo corpo dopo la morte. Tuttavia, nonostante sia riuscito a sottomettere il demone, ha fallito nell'ottenere la propria vendetta, perché il mago era già partito al ritorno del ragazzo. Sorceress, saputo del demone, ha chiesto a Wizard di parlarci e, dopo avergli posto alcune domande, ha lasciato la Scuola di Magia, rifiutando Wizard come compagno di viaggio. In un tempo imprecisato, Wizard faceva parte di un gruppo di avventurieri insieme a Monk, Rogue, Knight e Knight. Dopo numerose avventure il gruppo si divise e Wizard viaggiò in solitaria. Rebirth Wizard viene contattato da Monk, che lo trova in una palude intento a cercare di risolvere un'enigma. Dopo averglielo risolto, il monaco lo invita a unirsi alla gilda, ma il mago rifiuta. Tuttavia, alla fine, si rende conto di tenere ancora ai suoi vecchi compagni e decide di unirsi a Rebirth. Sarà poi Wizard a cercare Rogue, anche contro il parere di Knight, e a convincerla a unirsi alla gilda. Stagione 1 Wizard acquista una pozione fallata, e quando cerca un rimborso il venditore rifiuta. Per questo, si accorda con Knight per convincere la figlia del venditore a farsi pisciare in faccia. I due falliscono e Rogue finisce per uccidere la ragazza. Saga di Beastmaster Viene sconfitto da Beastmaster e dal suo cane. Saga dei Lupi Wizard parte con Healer e Monk verso il dungeon dei lupi. Dopo aver superato Thief e Brigand incontrano Guardian, che chiede loro di uccidere la creatura che infesta l'altro mondo, un Ogre. Wizard riesce a sconfiggerlo e ucciderlo, e il gruppo torna a casa. Saga delle Maschere di Halloween Wizard si spaventa vedendo le Maschere di Halloween, non capendo che cosa stia succedendo e non riuscendo a scacciarle con la propria magia. Quando Necromancer capisce che la causa di tutto è Witch, i presenti decidono di lasciarla andare, ma Wizard la attacca con un incantesimo comunque. Saga del Rancore (Guard) Nel dungeon di Guardian, incontra il clone di Rogue ed affronta il guardiano della spada maledetta, il piccione zannuto. Quando l'essere viene sconfitto dal golem e la spada viene restituita alla creatura da Guard, lascia dietro di sé un [Sword Birdie, che diviene il pet del mago. Stagione 2 Genesi di un antagonista Nel flashback di Necromancer, Wizard affronta il necromante, suo vecchio compagno di studi, e le sue cadaverine, insieme a Knight. Dopo averle uccise tutte tranne una, si ritrova costretto ad usare il potere del demone-volpe per uccidere l'ultima. Infuriato per aver dovuto usare questo potere, decide di scoprire il segreto di Necromancer, ma si trova davanti un essere mostruoso. Disgustato davanti alla creatura, se ne va, fingendo di non averla mai vista. Saga di King Quando Rogue decide di sottoporre Sniper a un test per lasciarla entrare in gilda, Wizard è presente. Per questo, viene teletrasportato a Tirrenia dal Feto di Dio del Teletrasporto di Merchant insieme agli altri membri di Rebirth. Qui, la gilda, dopo aver sconfitto alcuni mostri, segue le indicazioni di un'incisione lasciata da Ciò che Tesse e si mette in cerca del Corvo Bianco. Esso si rivela essere il demone Asura Crow, a guardia di un tempio, che lascia entrare il gruppo salvo Monk. All'interno del tempio Rogue trova un baule e una lettera per lei. Subito dopo il pavimento del tempio crolla e fa cadere Wizard, Knight e la stessa Rogue su un Hermit. Questi prova ad uccidere i tre ma viene sconfitto dagli attacchi combinati di mago e ladra. I tre si ritrovano però in pericolo dato che il corpo del mostro scomparirà da un secondo all'altro lasciandoli precipitare nell'abisso sottostante. Vengono fortunatamente salvati dalla Chimera di Alchemist, e Wizard fa in tempo ad afferrare il loot del mostro, un bastone magico. Il giorno dopo i membri di Rebirth cavalcano la chimera fino alla chiesa della Dea dei Segreti, dove però la creatura si schianta. Il capo della chiesa, scoperto che sono in cerca di Ciò che Tesse, incarica Hunter di guidarli fino all'oracolo. Dopo un litigio tra Rogue e Knight cui anche Wizard assiste, il gruppo raggiunge l'essere che si rivela un Hairman. Questi da alcuni consigli a Rogue, poi viene ucciso da Moonangel. Terrorizzato alla vista della creatura, Wizard è incapace di reagire, e viene trapassato da un colpo dell'essere. Viene portato via sulla Gran Chimera di Alchemist insieme al resto dei membri della gilda e ad Hunter. Dopo essere stato curato da Healer discute insieme agli altri membri di Rebirth di quel che ha detto a Rogue Ciò che Tesse e di Bard, ma come gli altri giunge alla conclusione che non vale la pena discuterne. Viene convocato alla Scuola di Magia come tutti gli altri ex-allievi. Qui incontra Mage, Necromancer e Mage. L'imp rivela ai tre che sa come salvare tutti quanti, dato che conosce l'ubicazione di Hydromancer, che creò l'incantesimo per intrappolare King, e propone agli altri di seguirla. I tre accettano e raggiungono il tempio del mare, dove trovano la fata tramutata in Sirena al contrario. Wizard inverte con facilità l'incantesimo che aveva tramutato Hydromancer e questa lo ringrazia. Tornati alla scuola, il mago esegue con successo l'incantesimo di Hydromancer, il . Quella sera, Wizard cerca di isolarsi da tutti rifugiandosi in un cimitero. Qui incontra Skeleton, che ascolta la sua storia. Vengono poi raggiunti da Hydromancer. La fata e l'elfo si confrontano su ciò che provano ed esprimono i loro dubbi, le loro paure e le loro incertezze, finendo per utilizzare l'incantesimo , espressione dei loro sentimenti e della loro speranza. Hydromancer rimane convinta che Wizard possa sconfiggere King, e gli chiede nuovamente di farlo. Il giorno successivo davanti a Wizard si presenta Bard, che gli narra la storia di King e gli rivela che se il ragazzo non intrappolerà la creatura, lui, Knight e Rogue si trasformeranno in Moonangel dato che sono stati infettati da quello che ha ucciso Ciò che Tesse. Il ragazzo si reca quindi davante a King cristallizzato, dove trova Illusionist e Skeleton. Vi giungono poi Soul e Witch, il primo che vuole dimostrare al mago di essergli ancora superiore e la seconda che vuole aiutare l'utilizzatore di fiamme. Nonostante Wizard si dimostri ampiamente superiore a Soul, viene bloccato da Witch. In quel momento sopraggiungono però i vari Moonangel, e alcuni di essi uccidono l'orco. Gli altri fuggono, e Witch attacca Wizard incolpandolo della morte di Soul, ma viene in risposta uccisa da Skeleton. Disgustato dall'azione dello scheletro, compiuta in risposta a un consiglio datogli dal mago, Wizard se ne va. Tornato alla scuola si reca da Hydromancer, che gli illustra il piano: quando, dopo cinque giorni, il di Sorceress si infrangerà del tutto, Wizard dovrà usare il suo incantesimo per sigillare nuovamente la creatura. Poi gli rivela che i suoi compagni lo hanno raggiunto. Wizard ne approfitta per rivelare a Knight che il cavaliere tempo prima era andato a letto con Hydromancer, ma questi rivela di averci solo parlato (anche se non ha capito nulla di quella che l'allora sirena al contrario gli aveva detto data la scarsa comprensione del pescese). Quella sera, Wizard viene invitato a una festa dai suoi amici, che cercano di tirargli su il morale. Alla fine della serata, davanti al Memoriale degli Eccelsi, Knight, Monk, Dragoon e Rogue convincono Wizard di potercela fare e ne scrivono il nome sulla base del memoriale. Nonostante il Demone del ragazzo derida il gesto, questi decide che sigillerà King per il bene dei suoi amici. Il giorno fatidico, tuttavia, Wizard viene assalito dai dubbi. Davanti al redivivo King non riesce ad agire e si ritrova ad implorare il demone volpe di salvarlo, nonostante proprio questi gli ripeta che può farcela. Alla fine, disgustato dal patetico comportamento del mago, è il demone a sigillare nuovamente King, nonostante tutti diano il merito all'elfo, incidendone anche il nome sul Memoriale degli Eccelsi. A crisi conclusa, l'elfo trascorre la notte da solo, riflettendo sulle sue azioni. Qualche tempo dopo, si trova davanti il Moonangel morente che un tempo era stato Soul, e ne osserva l'agonia insieme ad Alchemist. Saga del Deserto Wizard viene trascinato nel viaggio verso il Dungeon da Monk ed Healer, decisi a far tornare il mago felice con un'avventura di gruppo. Giunto a Raka'a, Wizard acquista nuovi vestiti. Quando scopre cosa è successo ad Healer e Rogue, il mago è l'unico a proporre di ignorare il tutto e fuggire, anche se così dicendo offende Healer, la quale risponde affermando che dovrebbe imparare ad ignorare quello che dice come fanno gli altri. Durante il viaggio verso il Dungeon, Wizard si interroga, chiedendosi se debba chiedere scusa e cosa accadrebbe in tal caso, venendo sbeffeggiato dal Demone Volpe. Quando il gruppo viene raggiunto da Assassin e i suoi compagni, il coboldo impone a Wizard lo stato di Mutismo con un coltello, in modo da impedirgli di usare magie. Healer però lo cura e il gruppo sfugge alla ciurma di Assassin usando l' del mago, raggiungendo il Dungeon. Qui, Wizard è tra coloro che entrano nel dungeon. Abilità Magia del Ghiaccio Wizard è un mago specializzato nelle magie di ghiaccio. Questo tipo di magia è quello che sfrutta solitamente sia in combattimento che per utilità. Incantesimi: *<Ice Shard>: Wizard crea piccole stalattiti di ghiaccio che trafiggono il bersaglio. Lo utilizza una sola volta. * <Avalanche>: Wizard utilizza contro un gruppo di Lupi dei Ghiacci, senza efficacia. * <Stalactice>: è l'incantesimo offensivo più usato da Wizard, con cui crea grandi stalattiti di ghiaccio. * <Iceberg>: Wizard sfrutta l'incantesimo per vari scopi. L'uso più comune è quello difensivo. * <Cryomanipulation>: è stato usato da Wizard una sola volta, ma è stato distrutto dalla magia di Witch. * <Ice Hand>: viene usato da Wizard per spingere o trasportare gruppi di persone. = Wizard è uno dei soli tre maghi in grado di usare il <Crystal Cradle>, insieme a Sorceress ed Hydromancer, ed insieme a Sorceress è l'unico a poterlo usare in maniera abbastanza efficace, almeno secondo la teoria di Hydromancer, da sigillare King. Il mago tuttavia, non credendo nelle proprie capacità, preferisce affidarsi al demone volpe. Magia del Fulmine Wizard ha cominciato a sviluppare la Magia del Fulmine poco prima di unirsi a Rebirth. Ai tempi di Genesi di un Antagonista il suo controllo era ancora debole, e finiva spesso per colpire gli alleati anziché i mostri. Ancora adesso usa più raramente questo tipo di Magia rispetto alla Magia del Ghiaccio. Incantesimi: * <Thunderbolt>: L'incantesimo usato solitamente da Wizard quando ricorre alla Magia del Fulmine, può facilmente sconfiggere un mostro normale in un sol colpo. * <Thunder>: Incantesimo usato una sola volta, per affrontare alcuni mostri in Rebirth. Colpisce una certa area e sconfigge tutti mostri. Magia dell'Acqua In quanto utilizzatore di Magia del Ghiaccio, Wizard conosce anche la Magia dell'Acqua. Tuttavia, non la usa quasi mai. Incantesimi: * <Raindrop>: Wizard usa questo incantesimo solo una volta, per ripulire rapidamente Rogue e Knight, zittendo le loro lamentele. Magia dell'Aria Dato che sa usare la Magia del Fulmine, si suppone Wizard conosca qualche forma di Magia dell'Aria, ma non l'ha mai utilizzata ufficialmente. Conoscenze Wizard è un abilissimo lettore di cerchi magici, che sa interpretare e correggere facilmente, come dimostra quando in pochi minuti capisce il problema della versione fallata del Crystal Cradle, riportando Hydromancer alla normalità. Armi e strumenti utilizzati * Bastoni magici * Libri magici * del corvo morente (solo nella scheda) Pet * Sword Birdie Relazioni AMICI * Knight: Wizard e Knight hanno un buon rapporto di amicizia, anche se il carattere del mago talvolta lo distacca persino da quest'ultimo. Knight è tra i pochi che riesce a sopportarlo anche quando è arrabbiato. Inoltre spezzo i due scherzano insieme. * Dragoon: Wizard è in rapporti amichevoli con Dragoon, anche se il suo carattere scontroso lo distacca spesso da tutti. Tuttavia mostra di comprendere bene le difficoltà di Dragoon quando questi non sa come reagire davanti ai dubbi prodotti dai suoi sentimenti per Fencer. * Monk: Wizard è amico di Monk, anche se spesso lo tratta a male parole. Il monaco è quello che accompagna più spesso il mago in missione. * Rogue: Wizard e Rogue sono amici. Il mago l'ha convinta ad unirsi a Rebirth, andando anche contro l'opinione di Knight, ed è con lei che esegue una magia combinata. * Alchemist: Wizard è in buoni rapporti con Alchemist, dato che accetta anche di accompagnarla in viaggio in un'occasione. * Merchant: Wizard e Merchant sono compagni di Gilda, ma la mercante ed il mago non sembrano avere rapporti particolari. * Healer: Wizard ed Healer sono amici, anche perché la guaritrice è l'unica che ha la forza di discutere con Wizard in diverse occasioni sui suoi modi. Wizard ha mostrato di tenere molto al giudizio di Healer, dato che quando la ragazza afferma che farebbe meglio ad ignorarlo si dimostra estremamente dispiaciuto. * Necromancer: Wizard ha sempre invidiato Necromancer, il favorito di Sorceress. Tuttavia dopo la battaglia nel Castello di Necromancer sembra che i due abbiano raggiunto una sorta di tregua, e hanno collaborato e litigato amichevolmente diverse volte da allora. * Mage: Wizard e Mage si conoscono dai tempi dell'Accademia, ma non sembrano avere un rapporto particolare. * Mage: Wizard e Mage si sono conosciuti solo di recente. La maga prende in giro il mago in diverse occasioni, ma Wizard non sembra avere cattivi rapporti con lei. NEMICI * Soul: Soul detesta profondamente Wizard, sentimento ricambiato dal mago, al punto che questi conclude il contratto con la volpe per non essere sconfitto nuovamente da lui e salvare la faccia davanti a Sorceress. Questo odio per il mago spinge Soul ad aggredirlo nonostante il mago sia l'unica speranza del mondo davanti a King. Dopo la morte sembra però che l'animosità di Wizard verso Soul si sia sopita, dato che decide di assistere alla morte del Moonangel in cui era mutato il mago, per tenergli compagnia fino all'ultimo momento. * Witch: Witch non aveva alcun legame con Wizard, per quanto si sa, fino alla morte. Accusa il mago della morte di Soul, e dato che lo mette in pericolo viene uccisa da Skeleton. ALTRI * Sorceress: Wizard prova una grande ammirazione, che sfocia quasi nella venerazione, per Sorceress, colei che gli ha mostrato quanto può essere abile con la magia. Solo per non sfigurare davanti a lei di nuovo, ha accettato un contratto con il demone volpe. Questa ammirazione però lo spinge a ritenersi inferiore a lei, a dubitare di poterla superare, ed è in fin dei conti la sua più grande debolezza. * Hydromancer: Wizard invidia Hydromancer ed il suo rapporto con Sorceress, ma al contempo i due hanno una forte affinità, dovuta alla loro devozione verso Sorceress, alla magia dell'acqua che li accomuna, e agli eventi che li hanno coinvolti. * Skeleton: Wizard si sente inizialmente orgoglioso di aver potuto dare a Skeleton consigli sul suo futuro. Tuttavia, quando in seguito vede cosa il mostro è diventato seguendo i suoi consigli, ne è disgustato, e lo prega di stargli lontano. Nonostante ciò, il mostro non appare avere alcuna cattiva intenzione nei confronti del mago. * Illusionist: Illusionist sembra avere un legame con Wizard, dato che cerca di impedire a Soul e Witch di attaccarlo. Citazioni Di Wizard Su e rivolte A Wizard Gallery Immagini di profilo in cui appare Knight The Pet of the Wizard.png|Immagine di profilo dal 1 maggio 2015 al 1 giugno 2015 The Cursed Wizard.png|Immagine di profilo dal 1 agosto 2015 al 5 settembre 2015 Enchained by a Crystal Bond 3.jpg|Immagine di profilo dal 5 settembre 2015 al 1 ottobre 2015 Adventurers of the Snow.png|Immagine di profilo della pagina inglese dal 26 settembre 2016 al 21 dicembre 2016 Immagini di copertina in cui appare Knight This is Halloween.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 1 ottobre 2015 al 2 novembre 2015 We Wish You a Merry Christmas.png|Immagine di copertina dal 2 dicembre 2015 al 2 gennaio 2016 ed immagine di copertina inglese dal 21 dicembre 2016 al 1 febbraio 2017. Campfire of Reborn Souls.png|Immagine di copertina dal 31 marzo 2016 al 7 giugno 2016. Clay shaped by the Moondust.png|Immagine di copertina dal 14 settembre 2016 al 14 dicembre 2016 Clay shaped by the Moondust 2.png|Immagine di copertina dal 14 dicembre 2016 al 28 febbraio 2017. The Smiling Moondust.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 28 febbraio 2017 al 7 agosto 2017. Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 7 agosto 2017 al 26 dicembre 2017 Cold Dawn of the Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 26 dicembre 2017 ed immagine di copertina inglese dal 6 gennaio 2018 Shopping District.png|Immagine di copertina inglese dal 26 settembre 2016 al 21 dicembre 2016 Storming Heaven.jpg|Immagine di copertina inglese dal 1 febbraio 2017 al 6 gennaio 2018 Altre immagini in cui compare Knight EXTRA-FG 4.png|I membri di Rebirth cavalcano una creatura mostruosa. EXTRA-FG 7.png|Knight e Wizard Wallpaper 4.png|Wallpaper di Wizard Wallpaper 7.png|I membri di Rebirth Wizard and the Racoon.jpg|Wizard in riva a un lago con un procione Morning on the Hill.png|Wizard, Knight ed Erminio in viaggio The Shrewdest Fox.png|Wizard ed il demone volpe Three years celebration.png|Immagine per i tre anni di FantasyXGrounds in cui compare Wizard Curiosità * Wizard è l'unico elfo a far parte di Rebirth fino all'ingresso di Merchant. ** Rimane l'unico elfo maschio; ** Questo lo rende anche l'unico non umano maschio appartenente alla gilda. * Wizard è l'unico personaggio conosciuto ad aver stretto un patto con un demone. * Wizard odia le critiche infondate, la mancanza di rispetto e la disarmonia. Al contrario, ama l'armonia di colori e l'arte in generale. * Secondo Wolfrad Senpai l'OST del personaggio dovrebbe essere Labyrinth da Ragnarok Online. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd9hlkiN5PY * Nella Fiaba del Re è rappresentato da una volpe; * Wizard è uno dei cuochi più bravi della Gilda, ma odia cucinare per gli altri quindi cucina solo per sé, spesso di notte per non farsi notare. Category:Elfi Category:Utilizzatori di magia Category:Membri della Gilda Rebirth Category:Personaggi principali